Meet Junjou Kids
by tierrayaoi
Summary: Hiya this is my first JR story so please enjoy,Hiroki and Nowaki have talked about adopting but haven't found kids that stand out till two young homeless runaways meet them life will never be the same.Rated M for Language and future Sexual situations. Contains love between family, close friendships,amazing things, and love for the kids. Please Review & Enjoy
1. Kuu and Ayano

_**My first Junjou Romantica Story …So excited I really hope you like also no bad comments please….**_

A long time ago there were two kids who were abandoned and only trusted each other, both kids needed each other. Their names are Kuu and Ayano orphan's who escaped an orphanage where their lives where terrible.

Kuu was the eldest he was 7 and Ayano was 6 he took care of her like they were actually brother and sister! Sadly they were not, Kuu was put into adoption at the age of two and his parents just didn't want him, Ayano was one and her mother died and her dad never wanted a kid that's how they met.

They were best friends from the start; after they escaped they didn't really have a plan .At first Kuu would steal bread to feed them .Life was okay as long as they had each other….

_**~Present Day~**_

It had been at least a year since Kuu and Ayano escaped. Ayano woke up with her dark brown in her face and opened here sky-blue eyes slowly. After rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she looked up to see that Kuu was gone. Where was he? He'd never leave Ayano alone like that

"Kuu where are you!" She called

No answer, she got worried she walked down the street calling his name "Kuu can you hear me!" Someone then grabbed her arm, covered her mouth, and pulled her into the alley

"Shhh" Said a familiar voice

Ayano looked too see Kuu with his dark brown eyes staring at her…A police officer ran by a few minutes . He removed his hand "Here Ayano rice cakes" She took some and that was their breakfast.

"Hey Ayano I'm serious we need money cause I can't keep stealing if I get caught you'll be all alone" He said

Ayano nodded, "I have an idea remember a few months ago when you took me to the circus I saw the trapeze performers I've been practicing my gymnastics" She said

She got to her feet and did tricks she'd been practicing; they were actually very good even though she was only six she did know how too tons of flips do

"I say I do tricks and let's see if we can get money alrighty" Kuu nodded

The next day, they were downtown it was rush hour tons of people passed them, Ayano stood beside Kuu. "Ladies and Gentleman witness the amazing skills of Ayano the great!" Ayano started she ran down the street and she three back flips. People clapped and started giving money; she did more handstands, cartwheels, she got tons of cheers and made a lot of money to last 2 weeks.

"We did it Sis!" Kuu hugged her

"Yeah I'm glad" She said, A police officer came up to them their faces paled ….oh god he was gonna take them to the station.

"Hello kids were is your parents" Ayano was terrified in fear, so was Kuu for once so was Kuu they had no answer "Umm they're…" Both were ready to cry

"Kids there you are!" They turned to see a tall guy with raven black hair and blue eyes; He put his hands on their heads "Sorry they just want a new game trying to get the money come kids" The officer believed him "Well your daughter should be an acrobat have a good day folks"

After he left the kids look up at the tall man he smiled "You two should be more careful" They thanked him, they were about to go when he stopped them again

"What's your names? Mine's is Nowaki Kusama" He said

"I'm Ayano, and this is Kuu" She replied

"Nice to meet you both where are your parents?" He asked

"We don't have any" Said Kuu

"Hmmm are you guys hungry I think I have an idea" He said

Nowaki took the kids to a dinner and he text Hiro-san to meet him there saying he had a "Surpise" Hiroki walked into the dinner wondering what Nowaki's surpise was. He say Nowaki sitting a booth waving his hand he went over and he looked at Nowaki and looked at the two kids sitting across from him in confusion. "N-Nowaki who are these kids"

"Hiro-san sit", Hiroki sat next to his husband, Ayano and Kuu looked at Hiroki ….

"Hiro-san this is Kuu and Ayano I met them in the street today their all alone" He said

"And you brought them here why?" Hiro-san asked

"Cause you know how we've been talking about adopting…"

"Yeah but you just met these kids…Are you sure?"

"Yes Hiro-san they need us"

"Ok I'm in but are they ok with it"

Ayano nodded, Kuu looked at her "Alrighty we accept" Ayano smiled

"I can't wait to have a real family" She replied

Hiroki smiled well sweetie I'm glad you do now"

Ayano got up and sat in Hiroki's lap…

A few weeks later, without telling anyone what they were doing they finalized their adoption papers were done and now Ayano and Kuu had a real family things were getting better

_**TILL NEXT TIME **_

_**Kind of rushed through sorry really am sorry but I hoped you enjoyed **_

_**PLEASE REVIEW GUYS **_


	2. Meet other Junjou Kids

_**Here we go and enjoy**_

Ayano woke up she realized she wasn't in a alley she was in a real bed. That's right she and her friend Kuu had been adopted and she saw that she was in the bed alone she went into the hallway she saw Kuu coming out of the room next to her.

"Morning" They said in unison

They went to the living room, nobody in sight so they went back to their new parents, room. They opened the door and they saw the two men still sleeping.

Ayano went up to Hiroki and shook his hand he slowly opened his eyes they slowly opened he looked to see the small girl her sky-blue eyes made him smile he picked her up and Kuu got in the bed.

"Good Morning" He said as he hugged both kids, Nowaki had just woken up to the kids moving on the bed. He saw that Hiro-san was holding them, he reached over and took Ayano he started tickling her.

"Haha stop it Nowaki" She said

"Sweetie you can call me Daddy you too Kuu" They nodded and hugged him

They made breakfast after that, they got the kids dressed "C'mon you two"

They looked confused " You two have school" Said Hiroki

Ayano and Kuu followed, Nowaki was leaving he hugged them bye "Have a good day"

Hiroki walked the Kids to school, Kuu looked at Hiroki

"Papa where do you work? The boy asked

"At a University actually it really close to your school"

They arrived at the school, the principal was excited to meet them she walked them to their classes. Kuu was dropped off first his room was next to hers he seemed to like it. Ayano looked scared to go in but Hiroki comforted her she went in with a smile. A girl and her friends came up to her.

"Hi I'm Arisa Usami" She had brown hair and lavender eyes she seemed nice

"I'm Yun Miyagi" Said a boy with blonde hair and black eyes

"I'm Yumi Miyagi his sister" She had black hair and sliver eyes , Ayano finally spoke

"Hi I'm Ayano Kusama" She said

That's right Hiroki and Nowaki chose this school cause, their friends kids went here. Arisa was Misaki and Akihiko's daughter and only child, she was six just like Ayano she was a sweetheart she was more like Misaki but she had a pervert mind just like Usagi-san. Yun and Yumi were two out of three of Shinbou and Miyagi's kids they were six as well fraternal twins they were youngest their oldest was eight his name was Kaname Miyagi.

"You wanna be our friend" Asked Arisa

Ayano nodded, At lunch she went to Kuu's room and she introduced them "Guys this is my brother Kuu "She said

"Hi nice to meet ya"

"Kaname would like you guys" Said Yun

They went to Kaname's room he was sitting at a table with other kids reading a book

"Hey Kaname" Said Arisa

Kaname turned to see his friends and two new people he had no clue who they were "Who's this?"

"Ayano and Kuu Kusama, Ayano is our classmate and Kuu is her older brother he's only a year younger than you" Said Yumi

"Nice to meet ya"

Soon the day was over… Nowaki was waiting on Kuu and Ayano when he heard a voices.

"Hey Nowaki" He turned to see You Miyagi waiting

"Hey Kusama" Said Usagi-san

"Oh Hi…"

"Who you waiting on you don't have kids"

"Actually…"

"Daddy!" Ayano called running up to Nowaki Kuu followed

"Hi guys how was your first day" He asked bending down to their level.

"Great!"

"Who are they" the other two men looked at them

"I'm Kuu and this is Ayano"

"My kids, guys this is Mr. Usami, and Mr. Miyagi"

"You can call me Uncle Usagi" Said Akihiko

"And me Uncle Miyagi "Said Miyagi

Arisa came running up to Usagi-san he picked her up "Hello Daddy"

Kaname, Yun and Yumi went to Miyagi.

"I guess this means are kids are lifetime friends" Said Miyagi

"Oh great" Nowaki lied

Nowaki waved bye and took his kids home, he was greeted by Hiroki who was checking papers

"Stupid morons this has to be the easiest test I've ever given them" He yelled

"Um Hiro-san "

"Oh sorry how was school?"Good seems they have new lifelong friends  
"Yeah that's what uncle Miyagi said" Kuu replied

"Uncle?" Said Hiroki

"Yeah and Uncle Usagi" Said Ayano

"Oh god what the hell have I done" Said Hiroki mumbled silently

The kids looked at their papa confused

_**Author's Notes**_

_**-This rushed but I can't wait for you guys to see were the kids friendship goes**_

_**- I can't wait to update**_

_**-This took 2 ½ hours **_


	3. Playdate of dreams

_**More Junjou Kids Time! Time for more of these sweet children I think this story will be a good success if I just keep at it ok more Junjou loving for the kiddies ok enjoy I love reviews so review this and favorite. BTW Their school school Sakura Elementary **_

It was a early morning at the Usami Household, Misaki was making breakfast and Usagi-san was reading his newspaper. Arisa comes jumping down the stairs all happy she ran over to Usagi and pulled herself up onto the couch. He just looked at her for a moment...

"Daddy I wanna have a playdate with all my friends!" She said with a big smile

"Ok if Mommy's ok with it." Arisa nodded and went into the kitchen and sat the table...

"Mommy can I have a playdate?" Misaki smiled at his daughter and gave her a small bowl of strawberries while she waited on breakfast.

"Ok so you wanna invite Kaname, Yumi, and Yun." She nodded then added "Also Kuu and Ayano." She said

Misaki croaked his head confused "Who's that?"

"Hiroki's Kids" said Usagi as he turned away from his newspaper, Misaki's mouth dropped open. He was shocked he couldn't believe his former teacher also known as Demon Kamijou, had kids. He grabbed Usagi's newspaper out his hand. " How come you didn't tell me!" All he was replied was "Just slipped my mind." Arisa called out to her parents...

"So they can come?" Misaki agreed and went back to breakfast. Later that day when the kids were at recess Arisa told Kuu, and Ayano about her playdate. It sounded fun and they wanted to go! At M University Hiroki was grading papers when his cell phone rang, he looked at the caller id.

"Akihiko what do you what?" He asked

"Rude much, I just called to see if it's ok if those kids yours want to go on a playdate with Arisa."

"I guess what time, and when." He asked

"3:00 Saturday, at the park."

"Ok see you then."

At the end of the week on Saturday, Hiroki and Nowaki were getting their son and daughter for their playdate. Nowaki took Kuu, and Hiroki had Ayano, Kuu sat on the bed and Nowaki held up two pairs of pants black cargo or blue jeans. Kuu pointed at the black cargo and Nowaki took two shirts into his hands Transformers or Spongebob, Kuu hesitated but picked Transformers.

When Kuu was done, Kuu looked in the mirror and fixed his hair with his bangs and spikes he was ready. Now Ayano, Hiroki held up a navy skirt and magenta jeggings she picked the jeggings, her shirts blue graphic tee with panda bears on it or the plain blue ruffled sleeve shirt she loved the panda bears one so there was that outfit.

Now all they had to do was her hair which Hiroki had no idea how to do,so Nowaki comes in and he helps Hiro-san. Nowaki looked at Ayano she was so adorable so after looking at her a little more he got an idea.

He gave her a long side bang and took her remaining hair and brushed it out before he put it in a ponytail. He took her bang and braided it the braid ran along the side of her face it waw thick and looked gooe he took her panda hair clip and used that to hold it in place. There that was done when they were completely ready they put there shoes on and headed to meet everone at the park.

_**At the Park**_

Misaki, Akihiko, Shinbou, and Miyagi were in the park with their children Shinbou and Misaki laughed and the kids played on the park play set.

"Akihiko!" Usagi-san turned and saw Hiroki and Nowaki, when they reached the over men they said hello.

"Hi Uncle Usagi, Uncle Miyagi." Said Ayano they waved and patted her head

Misaki and Shinbou kneeled down to the young kids level, Misaki smiled at both of them

"Hi there I'm Misaki, but you guys can call me Uncle Misaki."

"And I'm Shinbou but Uncle Shinbou to you guys."

"Hi your both really pretty!" Said Ayano

"Aww isn't she sweet." Said Miyagi patting her head Arisa runs over to Ayano and Kuu she took them each by the arm "Come on we're gonna play house." They went over to Yum, Yumi, and Kaname. She let go of Ayano and Kuu and grabbed Yun, she smiled as she held his arm tight.

"I'm the Mom, Yun is the Dad." She smiled Yun pointed at Kaname and Ayano telling them they'd play the kids while Yumi and Kuu were the Aunt and Uncle.

Arisa pretended to bake a cake while Yun watched T.V. Arisa heard a knock at the door...

"Yun can you get that?" She said

Yun nodded then answered the door there stood Kuu and Yumi smiling. He let them in and they sat in the kitchen.

"Kids Aunt Yumi, and Uncle Kuu are here." Arisa called out. Ayano and Kaname came into the room, they hugged them.

"Hello guys what have you been? What have you been ip too" Asked Yumi

"Great, I've been practicing my gymnastics." Smiled Ayano

Yumi smiled "May I see some." Ayano nodded none them had seen Ayano's gymnastics she had been getting better.

She got onto a smooth surface she bent down her back too them she breathed in and she then backflipped she felt weight less when she did gymnastics she cartwheelled flipped and jumped all over the place she just likes to have fun with it.

Arisa clapped "Oh my gosh your so good." Ayano didn't stop but it caught their parents attention. They watched as Ayano did her flips and stuff.

"Wow Ayano is really good Hiroki. " Said Miyagi

Shinbou nodded "She does gymnastics?" He asked Hiroki and Nowaki said "No" Misaki looked confused so did Akihiko how she was so good. She posed when she was done they clapped she turned to the adults as they clapped. Miyagi told her to come over and she did.

He pulled her into his lap, she gave him an adorable smile.

"Ayano how did you get so good at gymnastics." He asked

"Kuu snuck me into the cirus and I saw the trapeze performers and I started wanting to be like them."

Hiroki looked shocked "Wait what do you wanna be when you grow up?" Asked Misaki

"A Circus Performer."

"Well I'm sure you'll be amazing your half there." Said Usagi-san

Ayano smiled at them all and they smiled back...

Nowaki took her from Miyagi and she went back to her friends. Akihiko,Misaki, Shinbou, and Miyagi looked at both Nowaki and Hiroki.

"Wow Hiroki I can't believe your cool with her future." Said Miyagi

Hiroki sighed "She'll forget about this stupid dream and get something else." He replied

"And if she doesn't ?" Said Misaki

Hiroki shrugged believing he was right..Hopefully Ayano would give this up...

Later when they took the kids home the Kusama family had a yummy dinner if curry and tea. When they watched T.V before bed Hiroki noticed Ayano drifting off so he picked her up and took her too bed she fell asleep the minute she hit the bed. He stroked her hair and whispered.

"Whatever you do I know you and your brother will be great. I just know it ...well duh your my kids."

_**A /N: Ayano is a big dreamer her dream is to perform in the circus. She is like Sora from Kaleido Star she wants to be just like her that's where her personality comes from... I'm not trying to rip off Kaleido star I just like the idea **_


	4. Just Being Us

_**Summer has arrived now the kiddies need to enjoy summer what too do. Maybe some more Junjou Parenting. These kids are totally different then any other Junjou Kids in other stories. **_

At Sakura Elementary the Junjou Kids were on the playground waiting on Kuu and Kaname. Ayano saw Kaname and Kuu..

"Hi guys." Said Yun

"Hey what're we doing in the playground so early class isn't even half over yet?"

Their parents would kill them if they knew they were skipping. But Arisa wanted to try something ever since hearing Ayano wants to be a circus performer she's been itching too do more with her too see more of her moves.

"Come on Ayano just a few moves it's so awesome."

"Ok after a few we gotta go back if we keep doing this Miss Kana will find out and flip out."

"Ok ok just go Ayano and hurry if your so worried." Ayano nodded and she jumped up and cartwheeled across the courtyard without stopping.

Yumi and Arisa cheered, the boys clapped she jumped on the jungle gym stood on her hands walking and jumping up. She didn't even notice her friends this was like extreme practice it was awesome.

"Ta-da!" She said as she landed

"Awesome but we better go back Miss Kana will flip if we're gone any longer." Said Yumi

Ayano sighed now she's with Arisa this was fun but she's seen Miss Kana mad that was not good so yeah she rather not get tossed out the window like that chair episode...

So they went back to class, but glad they did Miss Kana gave them sugar cookies. When Hiroki picked the kids up later to take them home they had so much to talk about and with summer vacation a week away who wouldn't be excited.

"And Miss Kana gave us sugar cookies." Kuu said

"Hiro-san, Kids!" Nowaki said from the kitchen

"Daddy! Your home." Kuu said running into the kitchen. Nowaki hugged Kuu and he went get Ayano, Hiroki came into the kitchen as well Nowaki smiled at his husband.

"Hi Hiro-san" he purred as he leaned forward and stole Hiroki's lips in a kiss. Kuu and Ayano laughed as they watched from the doorframe.

Ayano thought it was adorable, Hiroki ran after them to get them to stop laughing the ran toward Nowaki and Hiroki's room Kuu locked it behind them.

Still laughing Hiroki banged on the door, Nowaki placed his hand on Hiroki's shoulders.

"Hiro-san stop let me try." Nowaki knocked on the door.

"Yes who is it?" Kuu asked

"Daddy!" He replied

Kuu unlocked the door letting him in closing the door behind him. It took like 5 minutes then they opened the door...

"Well what took so lo-" Hiroki was cut off as Nowaki kissed him. When they broke apart Hiroki's face was red.

"They agreed if I kissed you again they'd come out."

Hiroki blinked a couple of times...maybe it mainly on Ayano's side cause Arisa probably shows her BL stuff.

"Alright alright Kids watch T.V I gotta grade papers." They went into the living room Kuu sat on the couch while Ayano laid on her stomach on the floor...

While that was going on Nowaki made dinner spicy chicken curry also some tea. Hiroki threw his papers everywhere.

"What's wrong Papa?" Said Ayano

"All my students are bakas they can't even do decent essay papers." Ayano laughed

"It's ok Papa, I'm sure they try."

"Nope their not as clever as you and your brother." Hiroki said

"Dinners ready who wants chicken curry!" Nowaki said

"We Do!" Hiroki, Kuu, and Ayano said in unison

As they ate, they laughed and talked Hiroki and Nowaki were starting to get this parenting thing down. When dinner was done the kids were trying to persuade their parents too let them stay awake.

When they were finally a sleep Hiroki and Nowaki were getting ready for bed themselves. Hiroki put on a t-shirt and shorts while his husband went shirt less with sweatpants...

Hiroki snuggled up next to Nowaki, he felt the younger man's arms wrap around him.

"Mmm Hiro-san we have good kids." Hiroki smiled

"We sure do, lucky we found them first ." Nowaki giggled

"Yeah I Love you Hiro-san."

"I Love you too." He said

_**A/N: Well that's all for now folks hope you enjoyed. Review random little chapter I through together for you guys. Not my best work ok... Just trying too keep it cute I guess...I'm thinking of having smut next chapter.**_


	5. New House

_**More Junjou Kids Time plz more reviews. I need them I love Junjou Romantica so much if you do too review and tell a friend who likes junjou romantica too you'll make me so happy.**_

As summer has been going on the Kusama Family has been having fun mainly bumming around their apartment. Ayano had practicing in her room getting better with each passing day and Kuu helps her he's taken up a passiof his own.

Kaname taught him dance moves, and he really liked it. So he decided too practice more and Ayano and Kuu have kept frequent playdates with Arisa, Yumi, Kaname, and Yun when their all together they have alot of fun.

In the Apartment the Kusama family members were doing their own thing. Ayano was watching cartoons upside as she did a hand stand. Kuu was on the couch reading a comic book, Hiroki was finishing some last minutes essays. Nowaki was sitting on the couch also reading. Ayano could feel her balance getting better but the blood rushing too her head didn't help much.

She didn't wanna fall forward the T.V so she walked backwards on her hands toward the couch so if she falls forward she'll hit the floor not the T.V. Kuu had his back toward her as he stretched out he rolled off the couch knocking them both over.

"Ouch !" They said in unison Nowaki and Hiroki rushed over too see if the kids were ok. Lately there have been accidents in the house just tripping over stuff ...They loved their apartment but maybe they could get a house.

Nowaki had brought the idea up before but Hiroki loved his apartment so much it had memories. Maybe if he brought it up with the kids around he'd come around too the idea.

At lunch they ate tasty sandwiches, when things seemed peaceful.

"I think we should get a bigger place..." They all turned their attention toward Nowaki. All very silent Hiroki put down his tea.

"Nowaki we've talked about that you know my answer."

"But Hiro-san lately we seemed cramped, I think the kids need more space." Hiroki frowned

"I think we're fine I love it here, the kids love it here..." They wouldn't call this fighting but yeah this is fighting.

"Would we get a house closer too school." Ayano asked

"No honey cause we're not moving." Hiroki said trying too stay calm and not lose his temper the kids went back to their rooms letting Nowaki and Hiroki talk in the kitchen.

"Come on Hiro-san please, at least give it a chance."

Nowaki gave him that damn sweet seductive smile that made him sigh deeply in defeat. "Fine" was all he muttered. Nowaki smirked he stole a kiss on his beloveds lips, Hiroki blushed into the kiss but kissed back.

_**(A/N: I really have never written mature sexual yaoi this is my first try so I hope you like!)**_

Hiroki quivered as he felt Nowaki's tongue run across his bottom lip. He allowed him access deepening their heated kiss.

They gasped as they broke for air, Nowaki pushed Hiroki up onto the kitchen counter. Sucking the older man's neck teasing the sensitive skin.

"Ahh N-Nowaki not here! " Hiroki moaned wrapping his legs around his lovers waist. Nowaki quickly pulled Hiro-san into their bedroom gently throwing him on the bed.

Hirokj watched as Nowaki hovered over him, his eyes filled with pure lust. Nowaki unbuttoned Hieo-san's shirt, caressing his bare chest. His fingers pinching his nipples making him gasp.

He popped the right nipple into his mouth grazing it with his teeth. "More Baka please! " Hiro-san begged So the younger man did still playing with the nipple while sliding his other hand between Hiroki's legs. Nowaki was surprised at how hard he was. Rubbing his clothed cock..Hiroki moaned, wanting their skin too touch trying too remove his pants.

Nowaki caught on removing the pants and underwear. Hiroki watched the young doctor spread his legs and lowered his infront of his arousal. It was leaking precum so the raven gave it a teasing lick, Hiroki instantly tensed his face flushed. Nowaki gave the member another lick getting a whimper out of the small man.

With it Nowaki engulfed the member, bobbing his up and down. Hiroki was a panting mess oh god Nowaki's mouth felt so wonderful !

"N-Nowaki I'm gonna come" Nowaki sped up his actions. Hiroki couldn't hold back any longer, with a suck he down his husbands throat.

Nowaki drank it happily, he watched as Hiro-san fall asleep.

He leaned forward and whispered "I love you and our kids."

The Next couple of weeks each of them kept looking into houses closer to the Hospital, M University, and the school. Neither found anything than they wanted. They were gonna give up till Akihiko gave them one more place too look...

It was both their days off and decided too bring, the kids. If they were gonna pick a house the kids had too like it.

They walked up too the address to their surprise it was the biggest house on the block. They were greeted by the realitor.

"Hi I'm Ai I'll be showing you the house." When they went inside they looked at the big living room, kitchen, and dining room. Two closets, and one bathroom on the first floor. a big backward as well...

The house had two levels do they went upstairs too see the three bedrooms. Ai showed them the first bedroom.

"What do you think?" The room was pretty big had a queen sized bed, walk in closet, and two windows. Nowaki liked it this could be his and Hiro-san's room.

"Do you like this Hiro-san." He exclaimed

Hiroki nodded, the went too the next room with was the same size. Walk in closet and four windows Kuu loved it ...

"I call this room!" He exclaimed Ayano knew the last room had too be her's now.

Ai took them too the end of the hall, the lone door looked scary. "This room is the biggest bedroom and I think Ayano will like it." Ai said opening the door...

When the door opened Ayano's widened it was beautiful. It had a bigger floor them all the rooms like dance studio four closets two windows, a staircase cause their was an upper half level too it. So she went up there it was big enough to hold a bed.

She loved it thankfully she was a girl and needed the most space. Also she's a gymnast so her floor was perfect.

"I love this."

"Hiro -san should we get it?"

He nodded "yeah"

_**A/N: I hope you liked**_


End file.
